


On Display

by waywardwandering (kaendyra)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy days, Hopefully not OOC, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaendyra/pseuds/waywardwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim has way too much sex in their dorm room, and Bones has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard McCoy was tired after a long day of classes, simulators, and clinic duties. He was very much looking forward to crashing face first on his bed and passing the fuck out. Unfortunately, Leonard McCoy happened to be roommates with James Tiberius Kirk, who really didn’t understand the concepts of sleeping, privacy, or propriety.  
  
Leonard opened to door to see James Kirk being roughly fucked by some muscle-bound, brown-haired man.  
  
“Damnit, Jim!” Leonard yelled loudly over the sound of Jim moaning and the bed squeaking, before turning around and slamming the door behind him. He headed to the lounge in their dormitory fuming. Jim always did this to him, the bastard, at what he probably knew was the moment that Leonard would come home, exhausted as usual. It was really, really irritating. He continued to think about how irritating this was, all the way until he collapsed onto an empty couch in the lounge and immediately fell asleep.  
  
About an hour later, James Kirk decided it would be an excellent idea to wake his sleeping friend. He sat down right next to Leonard, his hair wet from his recent shower, and shoved at Leonard’s shoulder insistently.  
  
“Bonessss.” He whined. “Come back to the room, you can sleep in peace now.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Leonard groaned.  
  
“Okay.” Jim said, much too cheerfully.  
  
Leonard ignored this comment, and shoved him roughly off the couch.  
  
“Aw, come on, Bones. I’m sorry, now don’t be like that.” Jim said, picking himself up off of the floor.  
  
“I come home from an exhausting day and I want to sleep in my fucking bed in peace, Jim. Not get a first row seat to the Jim Kirk show that I’ve seen, quite frankly, way too damn many times recently. Do you specifically time your guests to come over when you know I’m about to come home?” Leonard said angrily.  
“You’re just jealous that I get to have lots of amazing sex, and you haven’t had any in who knows how long!”  
  
“Just because I don’t show off all of my sexual partners to you in our fucking room, does not mean I do not have sex, kid.”  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow. “Reaaally? When was the last time you had sex then?”  
  
“None of your damn business.”  
  
“Oh come on Bones. Don’t be such a prude, I wanna know about it.”  
  
“Well maybe, kid, I don’t want to tell you.” Leonard said, angrily getting up and pushing his way past Jim.  
  
“You have a cute accent when you’re angry.”  
  
“I’m glad this is a joke to you, Jim. I don’t care if you insist on fucking half this school, just please stop bringing them all back to our room at times when I really would like to be sleeping in it.” Leonard punched the key in for the door, and jumped eagerly on his own bed, all signs of muscle man thankfully gone.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. So when was the last time you had sex?” Jim said eagerly, standing above Leonard, giving him what he probably thought were puppy eyes.  
  
Leonard sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get any peace until he answered Jim’s insistent questions. “Last Thursday, now can I please get some sleep in peace?”  
  
“Last Thursday huh? That was when you went out with your medical friends. You hooking up with one of them?” Jim didn’t relent, still eager as a puppy.  
  
“No.” Leonard answered, starting to undress.  
  
“Some hook up in the bar then? Nice work Bones, what did she look like? Or he?”  
  
“He was hot. Now I’m going to sleep. Good night, Jim.” Leonard said as he finished pulling off his uniform, and crawled into bed in just his boxers. Jim eyed him appreciately.  
  
“Good night, Bones.”  
  
Jim had never really thought too much about Bones’ sex life before. Sure, he knew that he had been married to Jocelyn and that it didn’t end well, but Jim hadn’t spent much time thinking about what his best friend got up to around campus. He sort of just assumed he stuck to his studies and duties as a doctor. Hell, before tonight, he hadn’t even known that Bones was interested in men. Now that he thought about it, he found the idea of Bones having sex in some bar with a stranger almost disturbingly hot. He wondered if Bones seduced men with that charming southern accent of his, or if he bought them drinks, or maybe he grinded up against them on a dance floor. Jim had this sudden urge to see him in action, probably motivated by his hardening cock. So he began planning for when he knew Bones would next be out with his medical friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was lying when he had told Jim that he had sex last Thursday. He hadn’t actually had sex in several months, mostly because while he enjoyed a good fuck, he preferred actual relationships. While he was fairly certain he could be in a relationship with someone if he tried hard enough, he was more certain that his stupid brain didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone except for James Kirk. Jim, unfortunately, preferred to fuck half the school. Leonard knew all of this, and yet he still allowed himself to be irritated every time he found Jim fucking somebody in their dorm room.  
  
Telling Jim that he had sex while out with his medical friends was an awful idea. He knew Jim well enough to know that he would follow Leonard out to wherever he went, as stealthily as Jim knew how to be, and would spy on him to make sure he was telling the truth. So all of this meant that Leonard actually needed to hook up with someone on Thursday or Jim would realize exactly how pathetic his love life was. So, he had called one of his old buddies that he had hooked up with a couple of times last semester. His friend had gladly agreed to meet him, clearly knowing what was going on. Leonard got dressed for Thursday night, paying careful attention to look as sexy as possible, so he could put on a good show for Jim.  
  
Jim punched the key in for his dorm room, and stepped inside Thursday night to find a dressed up Bones admiring himself in the mirror. Jim couldn’t help himself, he whistled appreciatively as he eyed Bones over. The man was wearing dark jeans that perfectly accentuated his ass, and a gray t-shirt under a fitted black jacket that clung to his shoulders well. He looked smoking hot.  
  
“Jesus, Bones, you look hot as hell.” Jim said genuinely meaning it.  
  
“Thanks, Jim. I’m about to go out with my med friends. I’ll be home late don’t wait up.” Bones responded, seemingly uncharacteristically happy.  
  
“Have fun!” Jim responded, and winked. His heart thrummed in anticipation and excitement. He wanted to watch Bones work his magic on somebody down at the bar. He ignored the part of his brain that wished Bones would hit on Jim instead of some stranger. Jim quickly stripped out of his cadet uniform and picked out some inconspicuous looking clothes that would make him blend in the crowd. He pulled a beanie out of the recesses of a drawer and pulled it down over his hair. Finally, he picked up a pair of dark sunglasses and inspected himself in the mirror. While he still looked dashing, he wasn’t immediately recognizable as Jim Kirk, it would have to do, he’d just have to stay far enough away from Bones that he wouldn’t notice him.  
  
Jim gave Bones a few minutes head start and then headed to the bar he knew Bones would be at, thanks to the social media updates of a few of his medical friends. He hurried once he left the dorm, he didn’t want to miss out on any of the action, the introduction was often the hardest part, and he could only imagine how Bones would approach the situation.  
  
When Jim arrived at the bar, he stayed in a dark corner and swept the establishment for Bones. He saw him seated at a table in the adjacent corner, sitting very close to a handsome man. Disappointed that he had missed the introductions, he carefully watched the two of them. Bones had his hand on the other man’s thigh. Jim swallowed nervously, winding his way between people dancing to sit near Bones. He sat in the booth right next to him, ducking down in the seat so only the top of his beanie was visible. He strained his ears to hear what Bones was saying, but he could only hear an indistinguishable low sound. He frowned in frustration and inched his head up, still no luck, it was too loud in this bar. He ordered a beer and paid for it immediately, he wanted to be ready to move in case Bones tried to take his date elsewhere.  
  
Jim glanced surreptitiously over at Bones to see him making out with the other man, Jim shifted uncomfortably as he felt jealousy and something else well up in his stomach. He had a sudden urge to punch someone, preferably the man that Bones was making out with. He tried not to stare at Bones, tried not to imagine those hands grasping his neck roughly, his tongue in his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably again as he felt arousal flare up. Fuck. He glanced away to clear his thoughts, and finished off his beer. This was a bad idea, he needed to get out of here, before he did something he would regret.  
  
Before he could fully finish that thought Bones had roughly grabbed his date and was dragging him toward the restrooms. Jim, without thinking, followed them at a safe distance. He slowly, carefully opened the restroom door. He could hear them immediately, one of the stall doors was closed. Jim carefully, quietly made his way towards the other stall and closed the door behind him. He sat on the top of the toilet and rested his feet on the bowl. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he didn’t know quite what he was doing in here.  
  
Jim could hear Bones and the other man loudly making out, interspersed with low grunts and heavy breathing. He heard the sudden unzipping of clothing, and soon enough two pairs of jeans were in a pile on the floor. There were a couple of low moans, and then Bones said, “You’re gonna suck me right, darlin’?”  
  
It was so low, so growly, so southern, and so Bones that Jim was rock hard in an instant, his cock pressing painfully against his zipper. Jim unzipped his jeans impatiently and yanked his boxers down to mid-thigh, releasing his cock. He could hear wet noises, and imagined himself sucking Bones off. Bones growled low a couple of times, murmured a couple of low compliments, and in Jim’s head, Bones grasped Jim’s hair roughly, looking at him through long lashes. Jim stroked himself roughly with his own spit, his eyes shut tightly, imagining himself in the next stall. It wasn’t long before he heard Bones’s breath pick up, Jim working to keep himself as quiet as possible, not letting himself make any noises, he could feel the orgasm building up in his balls. Bones made a long, low moan, and Jim jerked himself quickly as he felt his own orgasm overwhelm him, he clenched his jaw tighly to avoid making any noise as he rode out the intensity of his orgasm.  
  
Jim panted roughly as he quickly grabbed some toilet paper, cleaned himself off, yanked his boxers and jeans on, and bolted from the bathroom as quickly as possible. He pushed his way roughly through the crowd, and soon enough he was free of the bar, and was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. Fuck fuck fuck, when had this gotten so bad? He had always appreciated Bones in a physical way, his best friend was good looking, but he had never wanted him this bad. He didn’t want to completely fuck up their relationship, but he felt like someone had punched him repeatedly in his stomach and then spit in his face. He felt so many emotions at once, he pushed himself harder, trying to outrun everything that had just happened. He stopped when he reached the water. He stopped suddenly and sat down, his heart beating a fierce rhythm in his chest.  
  
Jim ran his fingers forcefully through his hair, pulling it a little bit as he tried in vain to calm his thoughts. He finally settled his mind down enough to separate the problem into several key parts. One, he wanted Bones. Two, he did not want to ruin his friendship with Bones. Three, he did not know if Bones wanted him too. Four, he did not think Bones would want anything but a real relationship. Five, Jim had never been in a real relationship. Fuck, Jim thought again, emphatically.  
  
Well, Jim eventually decided, fuck it. What he actually wanted to do about all of this was get into a relationship with Bones, so that Bones would be all his, all the time. Jim knew that this was not going to be easy. He didn't even know if Bones was at all interested in him, or if Bones would trust him not to completely fuck everything up. Fuck. He knew he needed a plan, some way to make sure this wouldn't ruin everything. Mostly though, right now, he wanted to stop thinking. He wanted to go home and drown his misery in some liquor. He thought Bones would approve of this plan, so he set off back to their shared dorm, determined to drink until he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is terribly out of character. Written way too late at night.


End file.
